Unspoken words of gratitude
by WithinThePoetsShadow
Summary: Naruto's death affects Sasuke the most. Why does everyone leave him all alone? But the redheaded man promises not to, not never ever ever. Kyuusasu Slight narusasu and Kakasasu songfic From Up Here The City Lights Burn by story of the year It's pretty goo


Song is **"Anthem of our Dying Day" by Story of the Year. Listen to as you read, please, it makes it all the more awesome - and depressing. Please, it's for you, not me, so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: My share in Naruto iss o small I can't claim full ownership.**

**Disclaimer v. 2: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer v. 3: Death of characters**

**Disclaimer v. 4: Song's not mine**

**Dis- Ok, this' just rediculous! I'm leaving! Run the fictiooooooon ... Now! **

* * *

**The stars will cry**

** The blackest tears tonight**

The boy on the cliff enhaled the sweet scent of the water, and the trees, and the grass. He smiled slightly to himself, no more than an upturning of the corners of his soft, cherry lips. Then, he laughed quietly to himself.. Again, no more than a ghost of the real thing.

"Ha, I don't know _why _I didn't do this before. I didn't even _think _of this," He murmured to himself. Images flashed into his mind: of people, of mentors, of animals, of peers, of fights, of battles... Of _him._

The boy sighed and shook his head slightly, just enough to make the images go away.

... They wouldn't.

The male growled to himself and dropped to his knees. Closer towards to crashing waves that disturbed the water. Closer to salvation.

He reached into his back pocket, smirking. It was then he felt something inside of him stir. Something big, and furry, and... defeated.

**"No!..."** He heard it whimper when it saw the shining blade, light reflecting off its surface and making pattens in the water. He personally thought it was pretty, if not beautiful. **"No!"** He smirked, raising the blade. ""Oh, good morning, my dear Kyu. Yes indeed. And you'll be their right through till the end, dear friend." The creature whimpered slightly at the voice. "Ah, yes, the only one to not desert me. You always told me to 'be grateful' I had the _wonderful Kyuubi _to praise and respect. Have you noticed that you ruined my life? Well now you can come with me. Let's crash and burn together." He felt the creature cry out, howling in pain as the razor created a beautiful crimson spiral of crimson liquid. He smirked as the one dubbed 'Kyuubi' worked to heal his cuts, and copied the design on his other wrist. It was finished just as the same 'Kyuubi' completed his healing.

**"I'm sorry, Kit. they'll be no lives lost tonight."**

The boy smirked, scaring his inhabitant slightly. "I've won, Kyuu. I've finally won."

He fell backwards off the cliff, and into the long fall to the water.

It seemed to take longer than it should've. Milleniums, even.

** This is the moment that I live for**

** I can smell the ocean air**

As he fell, all he could do was laugh... and cry.

"Look, world! I've finally done what you begged me to do!" He shouted as tears streamed down his face. "I've given up! I'm dead! You won! Victory is sweet, is it not?! But can you, can you really say that I have not won? I'm just as successful as you, world! I've finally escaped!"

The vessel of the Kyuubi went down laughing and crying; ambivalence. Balance. Life. Death. It was all the same to Naruto that night.

** Here I am**

** Pouring my heart onto these rooftops**

** Just a ghost**

** To the world**

** That's exactly**

** Exactly**

What I need

Sasuke smiled slightly, stretching on the red-tiled rooftop that he had chosen to occupy that night. No fangirls, no adoring looks, or looks of disgust, or whispers of 'traitor' to plague him as he trained, or strolled down the streets. He was searching for constellations in the sky when the chorus of a song floated to mind and he shrugged and proceeded to sing it to himself.

**  
"From up here**

** The city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire**

** And I'm here to sing this anthem**

** Of our dying day-"**

"Sasuke," he cut off his singing at the voice of his mentor. He raised a hand in welcome after reverting back to his Uchiha facade. "Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi was no longer his teacher, but Sasuke still looked up to Kakashi as his mentor and, in a way, "Male role model and parental unit". They were closer than Sasuke and his own father- that is, before he died- and they were much like friends, and Sasuke respected the elder, but he felt something slightly different from friendship and not the way a son would feel for his father - no, too close for that.

"Sasuke... I'm glad I found you." Sasuke wondered vaguely why Kakashi had dropped the '-chan' he had taken to using at the end of his name but stopped when he saw the look in Kakashi's one visible eye. "what is it-"

"It's Naruto."

**  
For a second I wish the tide**

Sasuke's heart stopped. "Na ... ru ... to?"

Kakashi reached a hand out towards him, attempting to comfort him, to show him that he had people to lean on, but Sasuke put his hands up in front of him as if warding off an attack. "No...! No!...No..." Before Kakashi could stop him, Sasuke had flipped backwards off the untiled roof and was running at full speed in the opposite direction... to the bridge.

** Would swallow every inch of this city**

No ... Not Naruto ... It - it's not true ... It cant be true ...

As Sasuke ran, he cursed their village. He couldn't work out why Naruto would do it... Why Naruto had done it. Now he was alone. Why did Naruto leave him alone?!

Sasuke, with out warning, swung his fist around randomly and punched a large tree by the path. It creaked slowly and loudly before just... keeling over.

He realized seconds later that several large splinters protruding from his hand. Blood, warm and sticky, poured from the wounds and Sasuke sighed, falling to the ground with his back against the broken stump.

His last thought before unconsciousnous was the last thing needed before the single, glittering tear fell from his closed eye and down his flushed cheek.

** As you gasp for air tonight**

"Excuse me? Child, are you ok?"

Sasuke looked up, blinking slightly. He rolled over and groaned, and he heard the man jog over to him, leaved crunching underfoot. He looked at the sky, and at the lights streaming through the trees of Konoha's autumn.

Naruto had always loved Autumn.

A few more tears slipped out and he curled into a ball, arms wrapped around him. I will not cry... I will not cry... But it was too late. The hot, wet tears slid down his face, and he let own a shoulder-wracking sob.

The man knelt down beside him and pulled his hands away from where they shielded his wet eyes from sight. His concerned face filled Sasuke's vision and through blurry eyes Sasuke took in the golden eyes, and the tanned skin, the blood-red hair streaked with blond, the whiskers...

A loud sob escaped him and he choked slightly. The mans face softened into one of kindness and he pulled Sasuke into a gentle hug. Sasuke didn't object; he wound his hands into the mans red and gold kimono and cried into the mans chest as the older man made comforting noises, rubbing his back, and dragging a hand through his soft hair.

After what seemed like forever Sasuke calmed down slightly, enough to let the man pull him into his lap as he told his story.

"My ... my best ... he -" Sasuke stopped and looked up at the man. Now that he had stopped crying, he could see the man only seemed to be two, three years more than his sixteen years. From the look of encouragement on the mans face, he sighed, curled his legs closer to himself, and rested his head on the chest.

"Yesterday ... yesterday a body-" Sasuke let out a wracking sob and tangled his hands in the mans silk kimono. "It - it was - he killed himself - he left me alone! So alone..." Sasuke let out a tiny whimper and curled up even more. The man made hushing noises and wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him closer.

** I scream this song**

** Right in your face**

** If you were here**

A moment later, Sasuke's voice escalated in volume and pain.

"Why?! Why did they all leave me?! Am I that bad a person?! WHY DOES EVERYBODY LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?"

Tears streamed freely down Sasuke's face and he buried his head in the mans chest. "...Why ...? Okaa-san ... Otou-san ... Aniki ... Why? Why him, too? They all leave me ... they can't stand me ... I'm a bad person ..."

"Hush, hush. It's ok, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke didn't remember ever telling the man this but he didn't object. He moved his head from where it was buried in the mans chest and looked up at said man with wide eyes.

"You... you won't leave me, right? You'll stay... right?" The man looked down at Sasuke with kind,understanding eyes and spoke in a soft voice, leaning closer to Sasuke so the younger would here his reassuring tone. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun... I'll never leave you ... never ever ever, Sasuke-kun. You only have to call me ..."

Sasuke smiled a soft smile at him, and slowly fell asleep in the strangers arms.

**Swear I won't**

** Miss a beat**

** Cause I never**

** Never have before**

The man stayed like that until morning, the small boy curled up on his chest and drying tears on his clothing. He watched Sasuke all night, to make sure his sleep was undisturbed by nightmares. When the chilly night winds made Sasuke shiver, he wrapped his tails around him, fluffing about the boy and warming him up. When Sasuke started to cry and whimper, he comforted him, rubbing his back and whispering. He sang a quiet lullaby when the boy started to wake. He could feel the Uchiha's heartbeat as it was pressed against his chest and it saddened him. He looked at the sky, at each star that shined and each cloud that stood out from the jet black sky.

"Oh, Naruto, you fool ..." He told the sky quietly.  
**  
From up here**

** The city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire**

"...I'll never leave you alone, Sasuke - kun ... You just have to call to me ..."

** And I'm here to sing this anthem**

** Of our dying day**

Sasuke woke up to a warm voice.

"Sasuke? Saaaa- suuukeeeee..." He blinked sleepily and looked around. He was sitting on someones lap. With one hand curled into the mans shirt, he raised the other to rub at his eyes, yawning slightly.

Memory hit him and the world was dropped onto his shoulders. He slumped slightly.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" The speaker twisted their upper body so that he could see Sasukes face and, before the man could stop him, he flung his arms around their neck, sobbing into their shoulder.

Kakashi started before awkwardly patting the raven haired Uchiha on the back before pulling him into a hug, arms wrapped around his thin waist and chin resting on his head. The sobbing increased.

"Ka - Kakashi...! Why ... where are we...?"

Sasuke looked around through blurred eyes. Water ... Kakashi ... a path ... A bridge ...

"Team seven meeting point, Sasuke. It's where you ran to this morning."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, confused. "But ... but I never made it to the bridge ..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his one visible eyebrow. "Are you sure? I found you curled up on the bridge, asleep."

Sasuke frowned. "But when I woke up ... we weren't on the bridge ... No ... There are no trees that tall near the bridge ... only flower bushes..."

Sasuke was looking at him quizically. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing."

**Of our dying day**

** Of our dying**

** Day**

"...I'll never leave you alone, Sasuke - kun ... You just have to call to me ..." **  
**

** For a second I wish the tide**

** Would swallow every inch of this city**

** As you gasp for air tonight**

Sasuke looked around him. It seemed so ... unfamiliar now. The village held nothing for him ... it was all alien. He hated every second he spent within its walls and every person in it - even himself.

His hand snaked from where it had been hanging limply at his side to entwine his fingers with Kakashi's, startling the older man, but Kakashi didn't pull the hand away, correctly worrying that Sasuke would start to cry again. And so they walked through the staring village like this; Sasuke on the verge of tears, Kakashi just wishing he could help the boy who walked beside him, wishing he could've helped the boy who walked beside him before he became this.

**From up here**

** The city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire**

** And I'm here to sing this anthem**

** Of our dying day**

"You promised."

The voice was accusing as he stared at the sky, wishing on the skies and the stars that his words did not fall on deaf ears. "You said never ever ever."

"Who said I lied, Sasuke - kun?"

The presence behind him was familiar and Sasuke loosened his facial features into a soft, relieved smile. "Thank you." He whispered as he settled back into the persons chest. "Thank you ..."

The man wrapped strong arms around his waist. "Do not worry, Sasuke - kun. I'll never leave you, not even if you wanted me to."

Silence. But it was a nice silence, a reassuring silence that comforted them both. Sasuke snuggled deeper into the chest of the stranger, wrapping both his arms around his knees.

**From up here**

** The city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire**

** And I'm here to sing this anthem**

** Of our dying day**

"Never ever ever..."

"You promised."

"You only have to call me..."

"You said never ever ever."

"You only have to call me..."

"You promised."

"...Never ever ever..."

"...You'll stay, right?..."

"You only have to call me..."  
**  
From up here**

** The city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire**

** And I'm here to sing this anthem**

Sasuke was woke up an hour later. He was cold and smelt like fox. But none of this mattered to him.

He stood in the clearing and looked at the sky. Reaching an arm up, he waved his hand slightly and smiled softly.

"So you do keep promises." He whispered to the sky. "What a surprise. Until next time."

Unspoken went the words, 'Thank you."

** Of our dying day**

** Our dying day**

** Our dying day**

* * *

**Kawa-chan felt bad for not releasing anything in a while, so you do not have to review and I won't pressure you. By the way, if you didn't get it, the man who I never name is Kyuubi. The song is "Anthem of our Dying Day" by Story of the Year. Listen to as you read, please, it makes it all the more awesome - and depressing. Thank you all.**

**Love, Kawa-chan +Hearts!+**


End file.
